


8 Time of Charlie and Meyer

by Diana924



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: F/M, From S1 to S3, Lime, Lucky knows " Pagliacci ", M/M, Meyer speaks belarus, Slash, maridichallenge
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8 momenti tra Charlie e Meyer, sparsi per le tre stagioni, con la gentile collaborazione della squadra di New York e di Atlantic City<br/>Per NOMICOSECITTÀ di maridichallenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. G like Gillian

Meyer non è geloso quando Charlie va ad Atlantic City, anche se lì c’è Gillian Darmody, la madre di Jimmy. Gillian è forse l’avversaria più temibile che Meyer abbia avuto ma gli è bastato vederla per capire che non durerà e che Charlie tornerà da lui, Charlie torna sempre da lui, ed è suo, solo suo.  
Anche quel giorno, quando Charlie torna a New York furioso perché Gillian l’ha cacciato dal suo letto e ha deciso che non saranno più soci in quell’affare del bordello, Meyer non riesce a non sorridere.  
Charlie è furioso contro quella puttana irlandese e gli ripete che l’ha sempre trattata bene solo perché lei è la madre di Darmody ma Meyer non lo ascolta. Semplicemente si alza dalla sedia, chiude la porta dell’ufficio sperando che Benny capisca che non vogliono essere disturbati e si avvicina a Charlie che sta ancora imprecando in italiano.  
> gli dice accarezzandogli il volto con delicatezza, sperando di cancellargli dalla mente il ricordo di Gillian Darmody, quella maledetta sgualdrina irlandese che ha osato toccare il suo Charlie.  
È iniziato tutto quasi come un gioco ma ora non lo è più, non per lui almeno. A volte ha la sensazione di essere la parte razionale della mente di Charlie, così come Gillian Darmody ne incarna l’aspetto più passionale. Meyer si sorprendere a pensare a Gillian Darmody mentre lentamente poggia le sue labbra su quelle di Charlie. Solitamente non si baciano ma sente che questa volta deve farlo e Charlie dopo un po’ risponde al bacio, è un cercarsi affannato di lingua e denti, umido e bagnato, molto bagnato. Meyer teme quasi di sentire l’odore di sigarette di Gillian Darmody ma per fortuna percepisce le sigarette di Charlie e del whiskey, sapori rassicuranti come il corpo a cui è aggrappato.  
Non sa cosa vorrebbe, forse che fosse tutto più delicato, che l’altro non lo sbattesse sulla scrivania con furia mandando all’aria tutti i suoi registri che sono finiti per terra, aperti e spiegazzati, dovrà sistemarli dopo pensa distrattamente prima che Charlie gli strattoni la camicia interrompendo il bacio. Le mani di Charlie gli tolgono la camicia e una di loro s’intrufola dentro i suoi pantaloni cominciando ad accarezzarlo.  
Tra loro c’è sempre passione e desiderio, un cercarsi che non può essere fermato da altre persone, né da AR per cui lavorano, né da Masseria che li osteggia e tantomeno da quella puttana della Darmody pensa Meyer mentre la sua mano si ferma sulla cintura di Charlie prima di abbassargli con furia i pantaloni.  
L’altro si ferma per un secondo poi prosegue il suo massaggio prima che con l’altra mano gli stringa possessivo le natiche.  
Charlie è di Meyer e Meyer è di Charlie e nessuno potrà mai separarli, né AR, né Nucky Thompson che è finito e tantomeno Gillian Darmody che era solo una distrazione, solo una sciocca distrazione si ripete mentre si muove contro la mano di Charlie.  
L’italiano geme e si dondola sopra di lui e Meyer vorrebbe solo baciarlo e resta piacevolmente sorpreso nel sentir le labbra dell’altro su di sé. È un bacio lento, un bacio pieno d’amore e di promesse, così diverso da quelli che si sono solitamente scambiati e Meyer si sente felice, potrebbe morire in quel momento e ne sarebbe felice.  
È un movimento più veloce degli altri a fargli smettere di fantasticare, non andranno oltre quel giorno, non con Benny che è nella stanza accanto e Benny è pazzo e non sa come potrebbe comportarsi se li vedesse, entrambi a petto nudo sulla scrivania, ansimanti e con le mani nelle mutande dell’altro.  
Charlie smette di baciarlo e geme mentre viene, lui si limita a mordersi le labbra e stringersi a Charlie mentre riconosce quella sensazione familiare.  
Poi mentre si rivestono Meyer non riesce a smettere di sorridere: Charlie ha detto il suo nome, non quello di Gillian Darmody o di un’altra donna qualsiasi che si è scopato, ma il suo nome.  



	2. B come Biliardo

Charlie gioca spesso a biliardo con AR, giocano a biliardo e fanno il punto della situazione. Lui invece no, preferisce non avere distrazioni quando pensa e si occupa dei suoi conti. Anche quando AR ha ricevuto i fratelli d’Alessio e Mickey Doyle per associarseli, preferisce guardare.  
Charlie ha continuato a giocare anche quando l’altro se n’è andato e lui si è seduto su una sedia. Non lo ammetterà mai, ma gli piace guardare Charlie mentre gioca biliardo. Gli piace vedere come sceglie i bersagli, come si posiziona sul panno di feltro e come colpisce le palle con la stecca.  
Gli piace vedere i suoi muscoli tendersi e il suo sedere …, no, non può aver seriamente pensato al sedere di Charlie. Non ha nemmeno la scusa di essere sbronzo o di dormire questa volta. Gli succede da un po’ troppo spesso, sogna Charlie, sogna cosa sarebbe baciarlo e sentire il suo sapore, toccare la sua pelle e aggrapparsi alle sue spalle e tante altre cose.  
Charlie non lo sa, non deve saperlo perché Meyer non vuole rovinare la loro amicizia per una simile stronzata ma ogni volta che lo vede con una delle sue puttane si sente morire, come in quel momento mentre Charlie si è posizionato di fronte a lui e l’unica cosa che lui riesce a fare e deglutire, per fortuna l’altro gli dà le spalle, così non si accorgerebbe del tremito delle sue mani.  
" Giochi? " gli chiede Charlie mettendogli in mano una stecca e sa che per quanto insista nel dire di no prima di dieci si minuti si ritroverà a giocare a biliardo. E infatti Charlie l’ha preso di peso e l’ha sistemato accanto a sé e Meyer non si è lamentato, non quando ha sentito le braccia dell’altro che l’hanno trascinato fino al tavolo e il petto di Charlie poggiato sulla sua schiena, se non fosse così bravo a controllarsi avrebbe ansimato.  
" Stai bene? " gli chiede Charlie mentre si posiziona di fronte a lui e gli sorride. " Tutto bene, giochiamo " dice cercando di restare impassibile. “ _Ja liubliu ciabie Charlie, Ja liubliu ciabie_ “ pensa mentre Charlie fa la prima mossa, ha pensato in bielorusso e la cosa non lo sorprende si dice mentre valuta il movimento delle palle sul panno di feltro


	3. A comment Atlantic City

  
  
La prima volta che Meyer Lansky si è recato ad Atlantic City ci ha quasi rimesso la vita a causa dei fratelli d’Alessio ma non può non negare che non sia una bella città. Ci è tornato una seconda volta quando Darmody voleva metterli contro AR e Nucky Thompson e si è trovato discretamente bene.  
Avrebbe probabilmente ucciso Gillian Darmody, il modo in cui Charlie l’ha guardata gli ha fatto sanguinare il cuore ed è sicuro che l’altro non se ne sia nemmeno accorto, non dopo la discussione con Capone e la decisione di far uccidere Thompson.  
Sarebbero potuti tornare a New York subito dopo quella chiacchierata tra cospiratori ma Charlie ha deciso diversamente e si sono recati da Babette. Gli piace quel luogo dove ogni sera c’è della buona musica e la padrona si veste con cilindro e frac, e gli piace poter tenere la mano di Charlie sotto il tovagliolo e che l’altro non lo scosti.  
Atlantic City è un po’ come New York, è una città che non dorme mai e dove tutto è lecito se si conoscono le persone giuste e loro le conoscono e prima o poi domineranno New York così come Jimmy Darmody dominerà Atlantic City.  
Quello che veramente gli interessa è altro, per esempio essere vicino a Charlie, non pensare per una sera, e una sera soltanto, ai suoi registri, bere da Babette e poi correre con Charlie verso quel motel dove ha prenotato una stanza prima di uscire da casa del Commodoro.  
Non si ricorda se ha prenotato una doppia o una matrimoniale ma non gl’importa, non mentre salgono le scale ridendo, non sa se per l’alcool o per l’eccitazione. È iniziato tutto quell’estate, poco dopo la faccenda dei D’Alessio e Meyer si ritrova a benedire per quello Atlantic City e Nucky Thompson, persino quell’imbecille di Mickey Doyle.  
Charlie lo bacia, rudemente come sempre ma non gl’interessa, non mentre sente il corpo dell’altro premuto contro il suo. Non appena chiudono la porta si accorge che è una matrimoniale ma non gl’importa, non mentre cerca nuovamente le labbra di Charlie. Charlie gli accarezza il volto con la mano e lui sospira, prima di passare ai bottoni della camicia, sorprendendosi come se fosse la prima volta. Passa la mano sul petto di Charlie prima che l’altro riprenda ad assaltare le sue labbra con furia e lo trascini fino al letto dove cadono tra risate e baci.  
Veloce Charlie gli abbassa i pantaloni mentre lui lo bacia dovunque, sulla bocca, sul collo, sul petto, disseminando quella pelle mediterranea di segni rossi che dicano al mondo che Charlie Luciano è suo e di nessun altro. Gli lambisce un orecchio prima di tornare al collo e morderlo in risposta Charlie gli stringe le natiche possessivo e lui soffoca una risata sulla pelle dell’altro.

  
***

  
Di fuori si sente il rumore di auto che vanno e vengono e ogni tanto forse un’orchestrina jazz, dalla finestra si scorgono i lampioni di Atlantic City. Nella stanza ci sono loro due, Meyer con la testa appoggiata sulla pancia di Charlie e questi che guarda il soffitto mentre si fuma una sigaretta e lentamente gli passa le mani tra i capelli. Si, Atlantic City non è male, non sarà New York ma non è male.

 


	4. C come Cane

Quando ha visto Gyp Rosetti con quel cane Meyer avrebbe riso volentieri, un tipo rozzo e forse pazzo come Rosetti con un cane, e non un cane da guardia ma unod i quei cani che hanno le donne, piccoli e rumorosi.

Meyer sarebbe scoppiato a ridere se non fosse stato sicuro che la presenza dell’altro ad Atlantic City non è casuale, come non è casuale la sua, quella di Charlie e quella di AR. Sono qui per fissare degli accordi con Thompson che sembra risorto più potente che mai emntre Darmody è scomparso.

Per lui e per AR non è nemmeno un giorno particolare quello, ma le feste di Nucky Thompson sono sempre le migliori feste e a lui non costa. Gli basta essere vicino a Charlie e cercare di non affliggersi troppo quando questi si volta a guardare qualche bella donna, alla fine sa che Charlie tornerà da lui, che vuole lui.

La conversazione con Thompson procede bene per lui, anche se lui e Charlie sono al momento più interessati al traffico dell’eroina, chi ne è risentito è Rosetti che addirittura alza la voce, certa gente non è nata per fare affari pensa distrattamente Meyer, un po’ come Charlie anche se alla fine Meyer deve riconoscere che l’altro è migliorato, molto migliorato.

In compenso vede che Rosetti ha deciso di regalare il cane alla moglie di Nucky, se non ricorda male si chiama Margaret la quale con il cane tra le braccia e l’espressione sorpresa è davvero buffa, lui nota tutto.

Ne parla dopo con Charlie, AR dorme nella stanza accanto e devono essere silenziosi per non svegliarlo. " Fottuti giudei, non vi sfugge niente, vero? " gli chiede Charlie ancora sbronzo, molto più di lui. " Nulla. Nulla " replica, l’erezione di Charlie che si sfrega sulla sua gamba ne è un esempio, la prova ne è il gemito che cerca di trattenere tra le labbra con scarso successo. L’altro ride prima di abbracciarlo, già, a lui non sfugge mai nulla, nemmeno quei gesti di affetto anche se sono dettati dall’alcool.


	5. M like Mafia

Meyer non si considera propriamente un appartenente della mafia, come Charlie o Capone. No, lui è un contabile, si occupa di soldi, di come farli girare e di come farli fruttare e si, talvolta ha ucciso qualcuno, come l’uomo di Masseria quella sera, ma non è un mafioso.  
Ha fatto parte di una banda ebraica e lui e Charlie da ragazzi ne hanno formata una, ma non è un mafioso.  
A volte si dice che fa quello che fa per Charlie e se gli resterà addosso la nomea di mafioso sarà solo colpa del siciliano, poi Charlie lo bacia, lo spoglia e lo scopa e Meyer smette di pensare a quelli che in fondo sono dettagli per occuparsi dell’altro, delle porzioni di pelle che riesce a raggiungere, di come il tocco di Charlie riesca ogni volta a farlo gemere e come ami sentirlo sopra di sé, dentro di sé.  
Non deve pensarci mentre Charlie sta spiegando a Masseria i termini dell’accordo e si sono messi a parlare in dialetto, escludendolo. Questi italiani pensa, non capisce i gesti di Charlie ma l’altro pare divertirsi prima di rivolgersi a lui, il suo partner deve avergli chiesto di esprimersi con meno dialetto e Meyer gliene grato.  
Masseria gli chiede perché non si sono rivolti ad AR, e la verità è che AR non si fida di loro, e lui non farebbe mai qualcosa senza Charlie.  
Meyer non si considera un membro della mafia, lui è in società con Charlie e con Benny, un tempo anche con Jimmy Darmody e lavora per AR, nient’altro, lui si occupa dei soldi, e fa da balia a Benny perché Benny è un tipo da tenere d’occhio.  
Charlie si è fissato con lo spaccio da un po’ e anche se i numero sono sfavorevoli lui si è fatto tentare, perché è stato Charlie a convincerlo, anche dopo che Capone e Darmody li hanno abbandonati, loro due hanno proseguito.  
Meyer Lansky non si considera un appartenente della mafia, lui è il contabile, lavora con Charlie per ordine di AR e controlla Benny, e questa è la verità, l’unica verità che conta realmente


	6. R como Rojo

Il rosso è il colore del sangue, un colore che Meyer non è abituato a vedere perché solitamente non usa le pistole lui, è un compito che lascia volentieri a Charlie o anche a Benny, a lui non piace, si sente più a suo agio nel suo ufficio a contare i soldi che guadagnano e quelli che devono dare ad AR.  
Eppure quando sente che lo scagnozzo di Masseria cadere non riesce a non trattenere un sorriso, ha usato una pistola per una volta, lui, Meyer Lansky.  
Ferma Benny che sta ancora sparando all’impazzata, quel ragazzo prima o poi finirà in guai grossi, se lo immagina già cadavere e conoscendo Masseria è probabile e poi rientrano, Benny sta ancora urlando contro l’italiano.  
Il rosso è il colore di un tipo di rose, e il suo significato è amore e devozione, i sentimenti che lui prova per Charlie Luciano e che non credeva che l’altro condivise fino a poco tempo prima e invece è così, Charlie lo ama, a modo suo ma lo ama.  
Non si faranno mai regali, non si diranno mai ti amo e Meyer vive nella paura che il giorno dopo Charlie potrebbe essere morto o che potrebbe toccare a lui ma si amano, è questa la dura realtà.  
Il rosso è il colore della passione, la stessa passione che c’è tra lui e Charlie, la stessa passione che li ha portati più di una volta a scopare violentemente contro il primo muro tanto era il desiderio di avere l’altro, e in un’occasione persino sul biliardo di AR quando questi era al telefono.  
Meyer a volte ringrazia che vivano da soli perché basta poco, una parola, un gesto, a volte persino un occhiata e secondo dopo Meyer si ritrova sulla prima superficie piana, se tutto va bene, con le mani di Charlie nei pantaloni.  
Il rosso è il colore del fuoco, come quello che sembra avvolgere Charlie, forte e impulsivo e ardente come lo stesso Charlie Luciano, Meyer Lansky lo sa bene, Charlie è come il fuoco.


	7. T like Tulipa

Il significato del tulipano è l’amore perfetto, e con esso quello dell’amante perfetto. Meyer l’ha scoperto quasi per caso una sera e da allora non ha smesso di pensarci. L’amante perfetto, per lui l’amante perfetto è Charlie, anche se l’altro è troppo impulsivo, se li ha quasi rovinati con Masseria, per Meyer è lui l’amante perfetto.  
Tutto è perfetto quando è con Charlie, anche quando sono soli e non fanno nulla, se non stare abbracciati a fumare. Lo è ancora di più quando scopano, che sia lui a comandare o che Charlie lo fotta, il loro è amore perfetto.  
Per questo Meyer quando passa davanti a quel fioraio ci pensa appena un secondo prima di entrare, sarà pure un ragazzino ma quando si mette in testa una cosa è difficile che cambi idea, e l’amore non conosce età, chi l’ha detto che ventuno anni sono troppo pochi per decidere di aver trovato l’amore perfetto, e con esso l’amante perfetto?  
Quando Charlie trova quel tulipano sul tavolo resta sorpreso, non c’è un biglietto, niente, solo il tulipano che sembra troneggiare sul tavolo. << Che cazzo significa? >> chiede, sempre fine si dice Meyer cercando di non sorridere, sotto sotto lo ama anche per quello.  
<< Cosa? >> chiede, deve essere indifferente si dice, indifferente. << Questo fottuto fiore, che cazzo significa? >> chiede Charlie per la seconda volta. << Il tulipano significa l’amore perfetto, e l’amante perfetto >> risponde e per un secondo vede il sorriso di Charlie illuminarsi, Charlie deve aver compreso tutto, se lo consoce bene però non lo ammetterà.  
<< E questo dove l’hai letto? >> gli chiede mentre si rigira il fiore tra le mani. << E’ importante? >> gli chiede avvicina dosi all’altro sempre di più.  
<< No Meyer, non è importante >> gli dice Charlie spalancando le braccia per abbracciarlo.  
È possibile aver trovato l’amore vero, quello perfetto, quello eterno a soli ventuno anni? Meyer Lansky ne è sicuro, lui ha trovato l’amore tra le braccia di Charlie Luciano, tra le sue labbra, e come simbolo c’è quel tulipano


	8. Chapter 8

Meyer non ama molto la musica, lo distrae troppo dai suoi conti, ma sa riconoscere e apprezzare quella di valore, tra cui l’opera.  
Colosimo adorava Caruso, a lui non dice nulla quel tenore, no, meglio il suono dei soldi che guadagna che la musica ma fa delle eccezioni, e le fa solo per Charlie.  
Meyer fa tante eccezioni per Charlie Luciano, e non gli pesano affatto.  
Come in quel momento, non comprende le parole, sa che sono italiano ed è sicuro che nemmeno Charlie riesca a capire tutto. << Qual è la storia? >> gli chiede mentre si accende una sigaretta.  
<< E io che cazzo ne so? >> gli risponde Charlie, proprio come pensava si dice con un sorriso, Charlie è così prevedibile per lui, lo è sempre stato. << Almeno sai come si chiama … l’aria? >>chiede avvicinandosi con l’accendino. << Tu fai domande troppo complicate >> risponde Charlie prima di rubargli la sigaretta come sempre.  
Non ci pensano, non mentre Charlie aspira il fumo per poi decidere che è meglio assaltare le labbra di Meyer e l’altro risponde al bacio.  
Possono farlo solo quando soli, e non lo fanno spesso perché a Charlie sembra troppo romantico, ma Meyer adora le labbra di Charlie, adora tutto di Charlie.  
<< Vesti la giubba, o Ridi pagliaccio >> dice Charlie dopo essersi staccato. Ecco la sua risposta e Meyer si chiede se ha giocato con lui o se realmente ha avuto un’intuizione.


End file.
